Babysitting Troubles
by PokemonGhoul
Summary: Peter thought it would be a normal weekend, babysitting Morgan, while Tony and Pepper were off on a business trip. But what will happen when something goes wrong...? (Tom Holland is the Spider-Man)
1. Chapter 1

Peter couldn't wait to get out of school. Tony told him that he and Pepper were going on a business trip. He also told him that he could babysit Morgan, and he happily accepted. He was in his last period. Tony told Peter that Happy would pick him up after school.

The school bell rang. Peter said goodbye to Ned and hopped into Happy's car.

After an hour, they arrived at the Compound. Peter walked inside to be greeted by a very happy Morgan.

"Peter!"

Peter crouched down and opened his arms wide, and Morgan jumped into them. He picked her up and held her on his hip. "How are you, Morgan?"

Morgan giggled. "I'm great! We are going to have fun right?"

Peter smiled at her question. "Of course we are!"

Morgan smiled widely. "Yay! Daddy is waiting in the kitchen. Come on!"

Morgan got off Peter and ran into the kitchen. Peter followed her, he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face when he walked in. Tony was smiling and twirling with Morgan in his arms. Peter pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the scene.

Peter laughed, which startled Tony. "This is a great side of you, Mr. Stark."

"When did you get here?" Tony asked a little startled, but more angry at Friday for not alerting him.

Peter laughed at Tony. "Just a few minutes ago. Don't worry, Morgan greeted me."

Tony set Morgan down and walked over to Peter. "Thanks for accepting to taking care of her while we go on our trip."

"No problem Mr. Stark. It's always fun hanging out with her." Peter gave Tony a grin.

Morgan was getting antsy, so she intervened into their little conversation. "Daddy, can Peter show me his Web-Shooters?"

Tony hesitated for a second but decided on an answer. "As long as Peter is fine with it."

Morgan looked at Peter with eyes pleading. "Of course I will!" Morgan smiled widely at that and grabbed Peter's hand. As soon as she did that, they were off playing with Peter's Web-Shooters.

About two hours later, it was time for Pepper and Tony to leave.

"We'll see you in two days, ok Morgan?" Pepper said sadly to Morgan.

"I know mommy… But I'll have Peter here!" Morgan said with a bright smile.

Pepper and Tony know their daughter is in good hands. They smiled at how happy Morgan was.

"We'll be back soon Morguna." Tony said.

Pepper and Tony hugged their daughter one last time before they left. They also said goodbye to Peter. Once they were done, they got into the helicopter and left.

It was 10 o'clock, and Peter and Morgan decided to go to bed. Peter tucked Morgan to bed and read her a bedtime story. Once she was asleep, he went to his own room in the Compound. He sat there a second and decided to text Tony.

'Morgan is asleep. She had a great day!'

Once he sent the text, he fell asleep.

…

Peter and Morgan were playing Mario Kart when his Spider-Senses went off. He stood up and looked around. At this point, Morgan stopped playing and looked at Peter.

"What's wrong?"

Peter looked at Morgan with worried eyes. "Morgan, I want you to listen to me closely."

Morgan looked up to Peter with huge, innocent eyes. "Ok?"

"I want you to go to your dad's armory. Stay in there until I get you. Don't come out unless it's someone else you know." Morgan didn't move.

Peter shook her a little bit. "Morgan, I need you to look at me." Morgan hesitantly met Peter's eyes.

Her small and hesitant voice broke the silence. "I don't want to leave you."

Peter smiled at her concern. "It's ok, I just need you to be safe. I'll be fine, trust me."

Morgan finally nodded. "I love you."

Peter laughed. "I love you too, now go."

Morgan ran off into the armory. She closed the door.

Peter stayed where he was. "Friday?"

The AI responded, "Yes Peter?"

"Is Morgan in the armory?"

"She is in the armory."

Peter sighed. "Friday, call Mr. Stark."

Friday called Tony. It rang. On the third ring, he picked up.

_"__Hello?" _Tony asked groggily like he just woke up.

"Mr-"

Before he could finish, the window broke. It was a grenade. Once it hit the floor, it exploded. Peter hit a wall, it knocked the breath out of him.

_"__Peter!? What's going on?!" _He sounded more awake now.

Peter fell into a coughing fit.

"…Sh-She's safe…"

When Peter said that, a bunch of men in black came in. They grabbed Peter's arms, but he knocked them back.

A dart hit Peter's neck, but he didn't give up yet. The men came at him again, he continued to fight. One grabbed his leg and threw him into a wall.

In the background, he could hear Tony arguing with people. After that, he heard his suit thrusters.

White spots were dancing in Peter's vision. He got up unsteadily but then was knocked out.

One of the men spoke up.

"Your little spider is coming with us. It seems he had some precautions, so we can't take your other precious kid. What is her name? Morgan, is it?"

_"__You better get your hands off him right now, leave them out of it." _Tony growled.

"I think I'll be taking the spider. You can keep your daughter. Your spider will be useful for research."

_"__If you lay one finger on him, you'll regret it. I promise that…" _He seethed through his teeth.

"I wouldn't make promises in your position."

After he said that, he hung up the phone.

Two of the men carried Peter out to a van.

The van drove off with an unconscious Peter in the back. And a scared Morgan in the armory.


	2. Chapter 2

The man hung up.

The man that had Peter, the man that made his kids suffer.

Tony was angry. No. He was furious.

He heard the phone call end. He couldn't do anything. Peter said she was safe. Tony knew he meant Morgan. _His _daughter. Peter protected her but didn't get time to protect himself.

He cursed. When he saw the wreckage of the Compound in sight. There was a giant hole in the side of it, smoke still there.

It took him an hour to get there… Way too long for his liking. He immediately asked Friday where Morgan was. She told him she was in the armory, and he raced down there.

He got down there expecting someone there, but it was silent.

Tony got out of his suit and knocked on the vault door.

He heard a quiet gasp.

"Morgan, sweetie, it's daddy." Tony says softly.

Nothing.

"Morgan come out, please. You know I can't get to you right now because Friday is down for the count. Please sweetie…" Tony pleads. He just wants his daughter back in his arms.

He hears the smallest and quietest sniffle.

Then the door opens slightly.

He sees a head pop out.

"DADDY!" Morgan practically screams.

She ran out of the armory and into her father's arms crying. She hugged her father like he was a lifeline.

Tony has tears in his eyes from the happiness that one of his kids was safe, but part of the tears was from sadness. Peter wasn't here… He went here in Tony's arms with Morgan. Instead, he was kidnapped by someone.

He was going to get him.

He was going to get Peter.

He's not dead.

"Th-They… took h-him… d-didn't they daddy…" It was a statement. She knew what happened to him.

Tony didn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

"We'll get him back." There was a sudden spark of confidence in his voice.

Morgan calmed down a bit. Until she was only sniffling.

"We'll find him, baby… I can promise you that."

…

Peter woke up groggy.

He opened his eyes and saw his surroundings. He tried to move, but he was strapped to something.

It was cold. No, scratch that. It was freezing.

It felt like he was inside a freezer.

All it needs is some penguins.

He didn't know what happened…

Then it hit him. _Attacked. Kidnapped. Men in black. Darts. Pain. Tony. Compound… Morgan!_

Morgan is safe. She's in the armory. They didn't get her.

A door opened, a metal arm came through.

It hit him.

Doc Ock.

His breathing hitched.

'No. No, no, no, no. NO. Get me out of here. Please. Mr. Stark, hurry please.' He thought.

Peter didn't want to be here.

"I hope you're comfortable…" Doc Ock said.

He saw a malicious smile creeping up onto his face. "Because you'll be here a while…"


End file.
